My Favourite Progeny
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: Derek knew the moment he saw that mess of a girl named Erica - - his world was changes. But for the better? JUST A SAMPLE CHAPTER!
1. Dances with Epilectics

**Hey! SO HOW PRETTY IS ERICA? Very . . . And HOW HAWT IS DEREK? Extremely. So it's easy to see why I would make a fanfic for these two right? Basically this is a little chronicle of a hopeful Dereca but we'll see ;) REVIEWS NEEDED!**

_Derek_

She was beautiful. Isaac hadn't mentioned that when Erica's name crossed his lips. His transformation has been a mild speed bump on my road to my ultimate pack and the abused weakling had easily offered up several names for our cause.

"Erica . . . she's an epileptic girl at school but she's really smart and strong. This will help both of you." Isaac had pushed. I rolled my eyes but tracked her down out of curiosity. Her only flaw was the scab on her chin and if she complied to this transformation that would be history. I'd never taken so hard to someone as I had this Erica. It caused a great pain in my core not to take her then and there but she was still a fragile, and very sick girl. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't allow her in. I would never allow another woman, and especially not a petulant little girl, to hurt me again.

_Erica_

He was beautiful. A beautiful, inhuman entity that shouldn't be taken lightly and who shouldn't even be looking at me. It made me shift in my paper thin dress the way his grey eyes pierced through me. I wanted to fold my arms over my chest or hold my hand over the ugly scab from my last seizure but I couldn't move. I had all but evaporated when he jerked me towards him, my hips lightly brushing his . . . oh god I can't even think it.

What was he? His eyes flashed red and momentarily I figured I was having some medicinal trip over a cute male nurse but when his teeth pierced my side I knew there was no way. The pain was horrendous, but the whole time I was aware of two things. 1) it was no worse than the pain I felt watching the viral video of my self-soiling seizure and 2) I felt his body holding me as whatever this was happened.

_Derek_

I clasped her close to me, barely feeling her biting my shoulder to get through the pain. Her screams were getting louder and I knew I had to get her out. Glancing around, I ran with her through the hospital, being nothing more than a gust of wind to the ill of Beacon Hills.

**TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!**


	2. The Dew Drops On My Heart

_**Erica's Pov**_

I inhaled the dewy scent of the field, feeling the wetness lilting around my skin. My teeth ached at the unmistakable attraction I had. To the earth, the night, whatever this feeling was. I felt outside of my mind, touching myself to make sure I was really a physical entity at this point. I opened my eyes, seeing a full, milky moon directly above me. How had I gotten here? Then I remembered. Rather I remembered who had brought me here. And in less than a second he was in my direct line of vision.

_**Derek's Pov**_

She . . . was . . . everything. The still point of my turning world. Why? It made me angry. Tormented me. How could a foolish little girl I had only laid eyes on eight hours ago (If that) have such a captivating hold on me. I wouldn't let her. Her eyes clicked open out of nowhere and I was taken aback by the merciless green in them. She noticed me soon and I was able to snap myself out of it enough to offer her my hand curtly. She fumbled up, managing a smile in the haze of confusion I'm sure she was experiencing. "Who are you?" she whispered, her voice a heady perfume on my senses.

"My name is Derek. Do you know what has happened?" I asked her, putting up my dark menacing wall – desperately hoping she couldn't see through it. She lightly touched her chin where her scab used to be before lightly shaking her head. "No" she answered. She wasn't scared. "If I told you what I thought had happened, you would think I was crazy. So never mind."

"What?" I asked curiously. She had begun walking in a different direction before glancing back at me. "Am I a vampire now or something?" I didn't mean to laugh but I couldn't help it. I made it sound as arrogant as possible. She looked hurt . . . good.

"No, vampires don't exist. You, my young Erica, are a werewolf." I mused, pacing around her. She watched me warily – I guess debating whether or not to believe me. I half expected her to run, screaming but she just reached up and let her fingers graze her skin. It took me a moment to realize she was feeling for her scab. Almost as if she was searching for her one unifying semblance of humanity. It was heartbreaking. I had taken it away. Then she smiled.

"No more pain . . ." she whispered to herself. I swallowed hard. "No." I breathed. She bleated a high pitch giggle, throwing her arms around me. It took me off guard and I couldn't help but hug back. "Thank you!" she smiled against my ear. "Sure", I stiffened. She pulled back and just stared at me. I didn't like that look in her eyes. Before I knew it her lips were crushed against mine. What I should have done was push her away, yell at her, make her think she was nothing but my Beta. But instead I cradled her face, and deepened the kiss – allowing her to take me away for just a moment.

**Kay guys! And if you haven't realized yet – These are going to be kind of short chapters but it'll be a fun story! Love you guys!**


End file.
